Another almost lost
by FlameHead
Summary: In magnolia a weird darkness has awoken,It started after the grand magic games..Than a strange mysterious figure enters the guild asking a simple request.But is there something more to this person than meets the eye?And what is the guild[s] going to do about the darkness thats approaching?[Sorry Im really bad at intros..first fanfic!] Fairy tail.
**Fairy Tail**

 **Hurt,Humor,comfort,romance,adventure/action**

 **Intro-**

 **In magnolia a weird darkness has awoken,It started after the grand magic games...Than a strange mysterious figure enters the guild asking a simple is there something more to this person than meets the eye?And what is the guild[s] going to do about the darkness thats approaching?[Sorry Im really bad at intros...first fanfic!]**

 **Parings-**

 **[Nalu,Gruvia,Geji,Jerza,]**

 **Other additional characters-**

 **Wendy,Happy,Carla,Romeo,Biska,Alzack,Mira,Elfman,Master Makarov , [Possibly the sabertooth guild later in the story] And my OC [original character] Thorna Archer...**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lucy Provo-**

So far today was a regular day,Plu and I entering the guild only to hear Nastu and Grey fighting yet again.I sigh as Plu and I take a seat at the bar,greeted by the always smiley Mira.

"Morning Plu,Lucy,what can I-"

"Com'n stripper,why can't we just agree on something?"

"Because you're being ridiculous about it flamebrain!"

"What?!Are you kidding me?You're the one stripping and I'M ridiculous?!"

"Gray darling,your pants."Juvia she thinks the 'habit' gets old after a while.

"Oh man!"

"Plu,Plu!"

"Bawahaha-"

"Natsu,Grey,is that arguing I hear.?"The familiar voice threateneds.

Then Nastu stops in midd laughter and Grey eyes soon as he heres that voice he runs around trying to find his pants,in fear of getting pummeled by Erza if she catches him like walks in hand in hand with Jellal as she scolding them.

Mira whispers to Lucy excitedly about the latest gossip.

"I cant believe Jellal came back from his guild for a little to spend time with Erza!And on top of that right after he got here they admitted their love for each other and got together!"She squealed in was true,he took a brake from helping and fighting crime with Meldy [ their two person guild,crime sorciere],but wasn't all mushy like Mira as far as any of us know...

"Yeah I think they make a cute couple."I beamed happily, glancing at Nastu I had very mixed feelings about was her best friend,but she wondered if they could be anything more...Mira had noticed her glancing and gave her a devilish smirk. **...[That was definitely not a pun...pffft].**

"Lucy..!You like Natsu don't you!"She was trying to whisper but it kinda failed.

"No,Lushie loooovvvveeees him!"Happy mocked while he hovered over her so he wasn't in hitting range.

"SHUT IT CAT!"I yelled at the cat who look quite satisfied ticking me off.

"Hey what's up Luce?"Natsu grinned as he sat down next to Lucy. He had this weird habit where he rapped his arm around her they were best friends it wasn't like that...right?

"Nothing!Nothing happened!We weren't talking about anything!"Lucy said defensively looking away blushing lightly.

"So anyways Luce I was wonderin-"Suddenly Natsu stopped in midd sensed it too than.A great magic power energy approaching the hall.

Suddenly everyone turns silent as a unfamiliar figure walks through the doors of the looks about early 20's,dressed in black skinny jeans,white tank top and black leather had a side nose ring and the most beautiful natural 'd think a chick dressed in black would look kinda intimidating,but she didn't seem mean or too dark...As she walked through the guild people were checking here out...yeah in both she got up to the flashed a smile at me and than gave one to Mira.

"Hiya,I'm Thorna Archer,Is your master around?I'd like to speak with him."She asked politely.

"Of course,but may I ask why you'd like to speak with him?"Erza intervened as she walked over with Jellal,still holding hands.

"Well I'd like to join the guild actually."

 **Please feel free to leave suggestions in comments,and if you liked it please follow and possibly favorite?I'll try to update every week or two...Have a great day!**


End file.
